Ganondorf Dragmire
by Atmostrata
Summary: Have you ever wanted to know about Mandrag Ganon's past and how he became the orc that he is now? One way to find out...
1. Prologue

My name is Ganon, Mandrag Ganon. Those who know me call me "Ganon of the Enchanted Thieves." That is the meaning of my name. You see, it was not always this way. Once, so very long ago, I was known as Ganondorf Dragmire. An elf, that is what I was. I was one of the Hylians that were dispised, because of my heritage. We were known as the Gerudo tribe. Some how we became outcasts, but that wasn't the reason why I turned against my fellow elfkind. I remember those days when Ganondorf Dragmire was seen as the goodly prince of the Gerudo, noble of elves. That was so long ago. His story folds with mine when he was but yet in his early twenties, but it started before that.  
  
Please do not think that I am a fool. You see, Mandrag Ganon, and Ganondorf Dragmire are one and the same. Yet, there is one significant difference. One was born a noble prince, a true royal figure among his people. The other was molded from the former with one soul purpose: to extract his revenge on the one who kept him from achieving what he wanted most. That man didn't live to see it, so the orc that I am decided what was needed to be done, the lineage would suffer. If he couldn't have his revenge on the one, he would have it on them all. This is the story of my life, Ganondorf Dragmire.  



	2. Chapter One

Ganondorf Dragmire was sitting under one of the large apple trees that were so common amongst the area surrounding the Lost Woods were he often came to relax by himself. No one else knew about this place. They either feared to go through the Lost Woods, or they cared not to see what lie behind. He made him a small hammock to lie on, but her preferred the ground under this shading tree. The fruit it brought forth 'twas absolutely excellent. Ganondorf hadn't thought of eating it, only the wonderful scenery that surrounded it. His life was in shambles, and he was only a young lad. His mother often came to his face. He could feel her touch his face ever so softly as she spoke her kind words to him.  
  
"Now, Ganon, you know not ot fool with that group of girls. They're not right for you. You need a princess. You yourself are a prince," she would say over and over. How was a prince he did not know. He thought the Gerudo were hated, so how could they have a prince. That was one of the last things she would ever tell him. She died when he seven.  
  
Now, twelve years later, he understood. Ganondorf thought that she wanted him to make peace with the king of Hyrule through a marriage. After all, he was a prince and she could only marry a prince. From the way the girls in his village stared at his every move, watching his big muscles contract with every movement, he assumed his was rather good looking, but little did he know that he was considered the most handsome among the eligible bachelor's, and even all men in Hyrule. He sat under his favorite apple tree, wondering what the king would think.  
  
"Well," Ganondorf started to himself, "the king would most likely want me hanged for the thought. I'll just have to sneak in and pay a visit."  
  
With this Ganondorf, rose from his seating and began to walk back towards the Lost Woods. His thoughts were racing wo fast he couldn't manage to keep them straight. What would he say to her? What would he say to the king? He wasn't quite sure. One thing was for sure, he was a prince and his presence couldn't be refused. The edge seemed different so how. It wasn't nearly as tranquil as before. Noticing the change, Ganondorf picked up his pace to a moderate jog. Owls were awake and squirrels scurried; something changed. As he made his way out of the woods, into his village, he could murmuring amongst the people.  
  
"Ganondorf!" a masculine voice yelled. "Ganondorf, come here quick!"  
  
Ganondorf ran over to his friend. "Moor, what is it?"  
  
Moor began to speak with a smile crossing his mild face, "It's the king. He requested for you to come to him at once! Do you know what that means?"  
  
A blank look fell on the handsome face that belonged to Ganondorf. He couldn't help it. Why he was being called to the king he couldn't know. "Moor, you must be mistaken. We Gerudo are forbidden to enter the Hellion castle. You know the king banished our people. We were supposed to be in the desert a long time ago. He's probably just wanting me to move out of the village so you will follow."  
  
"No!" came another male voice, "he has one thing on his mind. He has chosen you to be the first looked over for a proper husband for his lone daughter."  
  
"Father! You and I both know that it's a cover up to get me there," Ganondorf returned.  
  
"Dragmire, it's okay. He'll go. It's his duty as a prince," Moor added as he walked off towards his house.  
  
"Ganondorf, you need to go. It could mean happiness for our people-" Dragmire started.  
  
"Fine! I'm going!" Ganon yelled as he turned to his house. He ran up to the stallion and hurled himself onto the saddle.  



	3. Chapter Two

Ganondorf was riding towards the castle, hating every second of it, but yet loving it as well. If his people were right, he would be marrying the princess. It would be a dream come true. He didn't want anything more than that. She was beautiful in his eyes. He wondered what Rose would think. Would she be willing to marry, or would she be forced? He wasn't sure, but Ganondorf didn't have the time to think about it either. Before he knew it, he had arrived at the castle gate. His horse reared up to let the gaurdians know he was below.  
  
"What do you want, you Gerudo?" the first called.  
  
The other looked across the bridge at his friend and the two were conversing before Ganondorf could answer. Finally they looked down at him and the second man questioned as well.  
  
"So are you going to answer, yound man?" he asked.  
  
"I am Ganondorf Dragmire! The king requests my presence at once!" Ganondorf's strong, firm voice commanded.  
  
"Oh, forgive me, son of Dragmire! The king told us you would come," the second said and turned behind him. His next words fell down like rain, even though he was talking to some unseen person. "Open the gate at once! His royal highness, Sir Ganondorf Dragmire is at the gate!"  
  
The two gaurdians stood in silence as the gate slowly moved open. When he had enough room, Ganondorf bent down low and rode his horse under the gate. He allowed his horse to prance beautifully throughout the court. When he arrived at the castle doors, they opened from the inside. He hopped off of his horse and handed the reigns to a nearby servant, to tie it up. Ganondorf walked on the red carpet, straight through the large castle. From the courtyard, it opened into the dance hall. Following the red carpet through the aisle created by the royal court, Ganon went up the stairs that led to the throne room. Up inside of the throne room was a marvilous display of the soldiers of Hyrule. They were everywhere, in a perfect order, and seperated by colour and rank. He continued up the last small set of steps and could view the king and his daughter in his late wife's vacant throne. Ganondorf proceeded to the steps just before the king and princess and bowed low to the ground, as a peasant would.  
  
"All hail Ganondorf Dragmire!" a gaurd said from his position beside of Rose.  
  
"Ganondorf, son of Dragmire. You're graciousness and charm proceedeth before you. Stand," the king ordered.  
  
"My king, Nidemous!" Ganon spoke as he rose to his feet, keeping his head slightly lower than normal in reverence of the king.  
  
"You keep all manner and address me as king. Tell me, do you know why you are here?" Nidemous asked.  
  
"I am not sure, my lord. My father has told me you wish to view me as a suitor for your beautiful daughter," Ganondorf repied.  
  
"Do you think that would be all? Look at me," Nidemous ordered.  
  
Ganondorf knew what was going to happen next, but he had obeyed. His mother had once told him that there was one thing that might keep him from fulfilling her wishes, his eyes. Keeping his eyes closed, Ganon lifted his face to the king. Nidemous seemed gentler now as he began looking over the suitor.  
  
"Open your eyes. I want them to be as beautiful as my wife's, if you are to take my daughter's hand in marriage. Open your eyes to me, to her," Nidemous asked kindly.  
  
Ganondorf slowly opened his eyes. Their green bead shown brilliantly, but so did the one flaw. There was a symbol in the time, one that was to be watched for continuously. His eyes held that sign. They were green, but they held gold in their midst. While it made them gorgeous to sight, they also warned of power so great that no one could tame it.  
  
Rose looked at him with lust filling her eyes. If were up to her, Ganondorf knew that he would have her, but the king didn't look so pleased. "Beautiful, father."  
  
"Beautiful yes, but a terror to the lands of Hyrule. Gaurds! Put him in the dungeon. He shall be hanged at the first light of day!" the king ordered. Something hit Ganondorf in the back of the head, and hard. He fell down, with the last image in his mind that of the king's hatred.  



	4. Chapter Three

Ganondorf just sat in his enprisonment. He could get out, somehow. He had to do escape. No way would he be able to see the morning light. Losing grip of reality, Ganondorf allowed himself to fall into a deep slumber. His eyes closed, but yet they saw something marvelous.  
  
Atop a pyramid made of golden brick, a beautiful golden artifact hung suspended in the air. The light was as pure gold, shining upon the rocks and waters, giving it such a glorious awe for an appearance. Focusing on the Triforce, the dream moved closer. In each piece of the Triforce, a silouette of a direct Hylian descendant. The race was thought to mingled with the others, but a select few still held its full bloodline. At the top section, there appeared to be a young elf, wearing a tunic. In the bottom-left a princess-like figure could be seen. On the bottom-right, an elf unvieled itself, only this elf looked like one of the Gerudo. Then, unlike before, the eyes all opened at once. The tunic wearer and princess both had blue eyes, but the Gerudo held something frightening and more powerful. His eyes were a deep green much like Ganondorf's own. The closer he looked, the more Ganondorf noticed they held another secret; they were sparkled with gold. He understood that man had to be himself.  
  
Just as he realized this, the other two turned against him. The other male turned to raise his sword and the female started to use some sort of magic. He managed to ward off both blows with his black arts, but, before he could do anything else, he awoke.  
  
Ganondorf jolted off of the cot in the corner of his cell. A cold sweat could be found traveling its way down his face. He had experience the same dream some nights before, but never in this magnitude. It always ended before he saw anything on the Triforce. It was funny how he knew what it looked like as no mortal had ever seen the beauty thereof. He opened his eyes at long last to view that the guard at the door to his cell was no longer at his post. Voices could be heard in the distance that was up the stairs. One of the two sounded like Moor. The other was profoundly female. Ganondorf sat in silence, hoping to see a way of escape in the chatter. Before he heard two more frases, Moor was turning the corner at the bottom of the steps beside his cell. Moor smiled and jiggled the keys at Ganondorf, then quickly unlocked the door and threw it open, allowing it clang against the bars that it was hinged upon.  
  
"Ganondorf, come quickly!" Moor yelled in a whispering tone.  
  
Ganondorf, using the brains naturally given to him, saw his chance to escape, however it had come about. Without hesitation, he jumped off the cot and ran through the doorway of his cell. Following his knowledge of how he was previously led, he turned right and ran up the set of stairs. Moor skipped ahead of Ganondorf and jumped up a wall, onto a thin ledge. After aiding Ganondorf in his ascension, Moor led him through the twisted path. The two companions scurried the wall over many a dozen soldiers' heads. When they reached the door leading to the main floor of the castle, they dropped down and climbed the stairs behind the door. Back in one of the halls, Moor led Ganondorf to a room in the back of the castle. Princess Rose awaited next to the window seal.  
  
"Here, go out this window! Your horse is tied up in the stable around the right side. Please, hurry!" She ordered.  
  
Ganondorf was too caught up in her to head her words. It wasn't until Moor through him out the window that he complied. He quickly picked himself up, and the two of them sprinted for the mentioned stable. Moor, who was faster, Shoulder rammed the doors to ensure their opening. Mounting the first horse available, Moor was waiting for Ganondorf, watching for soldiers. Ganondorf found his steed in the rear. As soon as Moor saw Ganon, he took off towards the Gerudo village. Ganondorf had another thing in mind.  
  
"Moor!" Ganondorf yelled over the banging hooves. "We are not going home! We are going into the Lost Woods! Follow me!"  
  
"Yes, sire!" came Moor's answer as he settled in to trail behind Ganondorf. The two men changed direction and headed for the Lost Woods.  
  
Ganondorf hadn't taken anyone else to his secret place. He wasn't sure he wanted Moor to see his keepsake hideaway. His horse had not seen it either. There was no other option in Ganondorf's mind. It was the only place they two would be safe. Their steeds jumped over fallen trees, logs, and large brush. In a matter of minutes, they had made it safely to the corner of Lost Woods that touched Death Mountain.  
  
"What is this place, Ganondorf?" Moor asked.  
  
Ganondorf tied his horse to a neighboring tree and flopped down under the same tree he had sat under less than a day before. "It's my hideout. Well, our hideout, Moor."  
  
"Rest, Ganondorf. We can talk in the morning," Moor spoke as he laid in the hammock. Under the crescent moon and the shining stars, the two comrades fell asleep on opposite sides of the large tree.  



End file.
